I'll Show You The Ropes
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Ellie Bishop is the latest member of the NCIS team, and she has yet to learn all of the rules and tricks of the trade. Tony, being the gentleman that he is, graciously offers to help show her the ropes and take her to the shooting range after work tomorrow. Will continue with support. A little McAbby on the side.


**AN: Okay, Bishop is in this story, as I am growing to like her in the show. I didn't see her in the character list, so I recommended that she be added, although I have yet to get a response. If anyone could help me with that, it would be great. Anyway, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to Shane Brennan and the people involved at CBS. No money will every be made on this piece by me. **

I looked up from my desk, just in time to see a blonde-headed woman sneaking out of area towards the elevator. Her strides were short, and I could tell that she was limping; probably from clumsily falling down a flight of stairs or something of the like.

Gathering my keys along with my bag, which happened to be empty of the usual folders and case files, I raced towards the closing elevator. I ignore the incredulous look Tim gave me, knowing he was as clueless and geeky as usual. I could fill him in tomorrow.

I threw my arms into the closing doorway just in time, prying them back open. Eleanor Bishop looked up from her wrists, where she had been toying with her bracelets.

"Tony?" She said, surprise laced within her tone.

"Hello Bishop." I said, feigning nonchalance. She didn't need to know that I had left early for the sole purpose of getting a minute alone with her.

Truth be told, I was beginning to like the woman. There was something about her, which I had yet to identify, that just drew me towards her. In her presence, I worried less about the loss of Ziva, and felt more prepared in general for my job. Gibbs was hounding me less, and I was receiving a lot less stares, so I figured I was getting better and being more myself. Maybe it was just that people were more distracted and busied with preparing Bishop for her seemingly soon-to-be permanent place on our team. Maybe I was putting too much thought into this altogether.

"That was some really good work in the field today." I complimented, still looking at the closed doors ahead of me, possibly pretending that there was nothing special with the words I said.

She blushed before grinning widely like a small child that had just been noticed by the big kids. "You truly think so?"

I nodded, finally looking to her. "Yeah, I don't think we would have been successful without you."

Some more pink crawled up her neck, blossoming into her cheeks. "I was just doing my job, I guess."

"You're pretty good considering that you were just a desk agent a few weeks ago. I think everyone appreciates what you've already done for the team in the field." I stated, flashing her the trademark "DiNozzo" grin.

She smiled, though I could tell that something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

Bishop waved a dismissive hand in my direction, showing that it was nothing. "I'm fine, Tony."

Wow, first name basis for the win. "Okay." I said, hoping she would bring it further herself.

"Just okay?" She asked, almost indignant. "You're not going to question me further?"

Another nod. "Nope. You said you were fine, so I figured it would be best to leave it at that."

She looked puzzled for another moment before comprehension crossed her features. "You were playing me! You used one of my own mind tricks against me to get me to pretty much confess that I was indeed not okay."

I smiled. "That may be true, but on a more serious note, what's up?"

Another nonchalant dismissive nave of her hand. "Nothing, just tripped in the field. Hurt my leg a little, but I'm fine."

That explained the limp. "I guess someone needs to show you the ropes."

"What do you mean?" She asked, curious.

"Well, for starters, they could teach you how to walk on a flat surface _without_ tripping over yourself."

Another blush formed on her face. "I can do that, it's seldom that I trip. On flat surfaces, anyway." She added the last part as a quiet afterthought.

The elevator bell dinged, and the doors began to open up into the lobby. It was too soon to part ways in my opinion, as I had just gotten the conversation flowing. "Walk you to your car?" I offered, trying desperately to sound nonchalant and calm as the waters on a stagnant pond.

"You don't have to…" She began, scrambling around for her bags.

I offered a hand. "My pleasure, really."

She handed me a bag the size of a briefcase, which I could only assume was filled to the brim with beginning paperwork and case files. The poor woman probably had no idea that this was only the starts of her long train of paperwork to be due before she ever truly joined the team. The thought brought me back to my beginning days, when I had been the noob, eager to play with the big kids. What I would have given to have someone show me the ropes on my first day.

Her car was nearing, I could see it only twenty feet or so away. My mind struggled for an excuse; any statement that could permit me to see her soon, or stay with her a little longer. My body seemed to long the touch of a woman, as I had not felt it since the disappearance of Ziva. In all the time she had been gone, I hadn't permitted myself to see anyone new, and inevitably, my condition deteriorated. It was time for me to become the old, cheeky, flirty, carefree DiNozzo that everyone had first seen me as. I believed that it was time to move on. Ziva wouldn't want me to remain stagnant, waiting for her to come back when she never would. Surely, she would wish for me to get on with my life, and if that meant trying to at least create a friendship with bishop, it was worth a try.

I stumbled over my next words, but they came from my mouth all the same. "I could show you to the shooting range sometime?"

She smiled, pausing at her vehicle. "I would like that. Tomorrow after work sound good?"

A step in the right direction. "That would be great. How well is your aim?"

She blushed, but answered all the same. "Better than you might assume. My dad taught me many years ago."

A little spark ignited in my brain. She could be defiant and stand up to Gibbs, _and_ she could shoot. I saw that as a win-win for me. "Good, but I bet I can give you a few more tips."

Only after saying that did I realize that it sounded slightly asshole-y. "I mean-"

She shook it off, taking the bag out of my hands and placing it in the trunk of the car. "It's fine. I'm used to it. I was always the nerdy girl reading a book larger than her face, all through high school. I can handle a little more doubt."

"That doesn't make it right, and if it's any consolation, I was pretty geeky throughout my school years. Don't tell Tim, though. As far as he knows, I was a popular jock that picked on people like him." I revealed, trying to console her a little, as she appeared fairly upset about the matter.

"People like me?" She mumbled, frowning slightly.

Nice move, 'friend of the ladies', I admonished myself. Nice way to earn her trust, bringing up some tough times and making yourself seem like the bad guy. "I'm sorry, that really wasn't what I meant to say…"

Another dismissive hand wave as she entered her car. "It's fine, really."

Gosh, there she goes on the whole, 'I'm fine' thing, even though she is most certainly, not fine. "Bishop, wait!"

She stared expectantly. "Yes?"

What was it that Marty Deeks said? It was something about his partner, I believe that he had told me that whenever a woman says she is fine, in those exact words, then she is the complete opposite. Apparently the liaison had some personal experience with his own partner down in Los Angeles. Though we seldom spoke to one another, I had made sure to give him some tips before jointing the Los Angeles team. In return, without my request to do so, he began to spout words about office relationships. Now, using that very advice, I felt the urge to thank him. I noted to do so when I got home.

"You can tell me what's up. You can trust me." I said, holding the door open so she couldn't slam it on my face.

She sighed, sensing loss on her hands. "Will Gibbs ever…. _tolerate_ me?"

Bishop was feeling odd because she felt as though Leroy Gibbs doesn't like her? Totally didn't see that coming. "He already tolerates you. If he didn't, you wouldn't be here right now." I stated.

I watched as she smiled; an action that seemed to gleam throughout the night. The grin went up to her eyes, glee appearing in Bishop's beautiful hazel orbs. The night breeze blew through her hair, successfully mussing it up, but she made no effort to fix it. She didn't need to.

"I guess you're right, Tony, but I just weigh he would have a little more faith in me, and stop treating me like a little kid. I'm part of the team, and I want to be treated lie the rest of you."

I felt the need to reassure her, to tell her that this was simply how every new-bee was treated, but I couldn't find the right words to say. "He does that to everyone, Ellie. It's just Gibbs' way of making sure that you're fit for the team, and worthy of our trust."

"Do you trust me?" She asked quickly, looking down to the ground.

I physically stumbled back a little at her question. It wasn't one that I was truly prepared to answer, at least not here and now. Deep down, much to Gibbs' displeasure, I felt as though I _did_ trust her. It was a scary thought, trusting someone you barely knew, but I felt as though that was the truth. She had proven herself worth enough in the field, though my reasoning for trusting her was different. It was more of a gut feeling; I felt as though she could be trusted. Even without proper evidence, I would have thought her to be worth of my confidence.

'Never trust strangers', my mother had once said. Many people had suggested that, now that I thought about it, though, I was almost completely disregarding it right now. Technically speaking, Eleanor Bishop was a stranger to me, as she was nothing more than an acquaintance. I knew one thing for sure, I wanted her to be more than that. I _wanted_ to get to know her better. My answer reflected that.

"Yeah, I trust you." I said, bringing my gaze to hers once more.

"You're not just saying that?" She asked, sounding a little surprised, if not skeptical.

I nodded. "You've done nothing to deserve otherwise."

She smiled, meeting my eyes. "Thanks, Tony. Does any one else?"

"Abby likes you." I said, knowing that it was the truth, though, the spunky woman liked pretty much everyone.

"What about McGee?" She asked, tentative.

My mind went to the nerdy boy whom I guess was my partner of sorts. I hadn't said goodbye to him earlier, having left with such haste to catch the elevator with Bishop. I couldn't say that I was regretting that decision a ton at the moment. I could catch up with McGeek later, and I doubted he would really mind that much, as he was probably hanging and making out with Abby at the moment. (They were both very bad at hiding their relationship, and I think everyone knew about it within days of it happening.)

"He likes you too, and I think Abby will sway him past any qualms he might have." I stated honestly while grinning.

She blushed, a beautiful shade of pink tainting her usually pale skin. "Are they an item?"

Another nod from me. "Yeah, they don't know that anyone knows. They were trying to hide it, but failed miserably. Gibbs must ship them, because he isn't on their asses even though they broke one of his special 'Gibbs' Rules.'"

Her eyes widened with curiosity. "What are 'Gibbs' Rules?"

I pulled my hands away from the door, no longer fearing her closing it, and made a "tsk, tsk." gesture. "Gibbs has a long list of his 'unofficial but official at the same time' rules. They are to be followed at all times by his team, never to be broken."

"Where can I find this list?" She asked, still genuinely curious, though a new emotion, which I could not immediately identify, made its way into her tone.

I gave her another joking 'amateur' look. "They're not written anywhere. You're just expected to know them by heart. When he reveals one, you imbed it in your brain. I'll tell you them all at some point."

"Sounds good." Bishop said, yawning. "I have to get back to my apartment and get some sleep before work tomorrow. Not to mention," She gestured to the large briefcase. "I have a lot of paperwork I have to fill out, ASAP, according to that really creepy lady."

I chuckled at that, understanding how she saw the lady as creepy. "Okay, I'll catch up to you tomorrow."

The blonde nodded, moving a hand to the steering wheel. "Night, Tony."

"Night, Ellie." I said softly, closing the door to her car before steeping away.

I watched as she pulled out of the lot, giving a final wave as she sped away presumably towards her apartment. I continued to stare into the night long after she disappeared, relishing the feeling of out conversation, knowing that I would be excited for work tomorrow, for once in my life. I also got the odd feeling that it would be happening much more frequently from now on as well.

After all, who else would show Eleanor Bishop the ropes to being an NCIS agent?

**AN: Hope you all liked, please review. I have an NCIS LA fic that I wrote as well, which is longer and better than this, which you can find on my profile if you are interested. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
